My Queen
by Night Reign
Summary: With the passing of his father, Sasuke is supposed to take the throne. Something that he's not to enthusiastic about. But when his father, the late king's will says he needs an heir to be king, and a prisoner named Hinata comes up, how will this play out?


**A new story for my readers to enjoy, I am still working on my older works, but there are just some that I can't seem to think for, and new ideas pop up. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to update on my stories soon, untill then, please be patient. Enjoy~!**

_My Queen_

_**Chapter One**_

_**My Choice**_

Sasuke glared out the window, bored with the day. There was absolutely nothing that he could think of to do. After all, what's there to do when you can't really do anything.

A knock on the door caught his attention, he rose from the window and opened the door. Standing at the door, was Itachi, his older brother, who looked as bored and unenthused as he was. "Sasuke, why are you still in here. We need you in the main room. Now."

Itachi didn't seem to really care, but if it meant getting past this small ordeal, Sasuke would go through with it.

As Sasuke was led through the cavernous halls of the building, he had to wonder, even the slightest, as to what it was he needed to be in attendance for.

"So, Itachi, was is it this time? A sentencing? Or maybe just a decree?" Sasuke asked. Itachi let out a sigh. He looked over his shoulder and stared at his brother, "it's… a bit more complicated than that."

As they entered the main room of the castle, Sasuke froze, as he saw a large table, had been set in front of the throne, covered in scrolls and documents that were older than he was, and people surrounding the table, fingering through all of them. "Uh… Itachi? When you say complicated…"

One of the older men surrounding the table, looked up and noticed Sasuke had entered the room. "Ah, prince, so you've arrived." Sasuke recognized this as a kind way of asking what had taken him so long. "I apologize Danzo, I hadn't known I was needed."

'_Prince_' that was something that he hated to be referred to as. Only Itachi had bothered to call him by his name, though Sasuke's father had insisted that he be called by his title and only that. And even though his father was, and had been for a while now, gone, everyone had continued to call him that.

"Well, as you know, we'd been going over the documents your father, the late king had left behind." Danzo said, the men surrounding the table nodded and grunted in agreement. Though Sasuke knew that wasn't true, they were trying to see if his father had passed control of the country on to someone else, other than Sasuke.

He kinda hoped more than once that they'd find that was in fact the case. But no such luck. He was the crowned prince, and unless they found something by the end of the month, he would soon be the king and ruler of the nation of fire.

"Well, Danzo, have you found anything of interest in my father's documents?" Sasuke asked. Though he knew that they wouldn't have.

"Actually…" Danzo said, "We did."

Sasuke was caught off guard, he hadn't expected this. He leaned over to Itachi, "is this what was so complicated?" he whispered to his brother. "In a manner of speaking, yes" Itachi whispered back.

Sasuke cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Danzo and his documents. "I see, so what is it that you've found Danzo?"

Danzo nodded to a younger man with silver hair, Kakashi, one of Sasuke's tutors. "Well, Sasuke." Kakashi said, "While going through these documents, we managed to find a small passage in you father's will." "… and is says?" Sasuke asked, hoping to move this along.

"Well, it says that: the _crowned prince, my son, Sasuke must produce and heir before he is allowed to take the throne and rule of the nation of fire_" Sasuke's jaw fell open slightly. "_Should he not be able to produce an heir before his coronation which has been set,_" Kakashi continued, "_I will leave the choice of leadership to my most trusted advisor, Danzo._" Kakashi seemed to spit out Danzo's name, as though it were something disgusting.

Sasuke's mouth continued to hang open for a while longer. After a minute of looking lost, Sasuke regained himself. That's when the questions began to flow.

"So, wait. Does that mean that there's no way that I could become king?" Sasuke asked. After all, the will stated he needed to **produce** an heir by the time of the coronation. This was only 3 weeks away.

A small but obvious smile spread on Danzo's lips, "it would seem so, prince. There's no chance to properly produce an heir within three weeks." He said, "So, it would seem that leadership falls onto my shoulders."

"Now just a moment!" Itachi interjected, stepping down from beside Sasuke. "My father clearly put, 'produce an heir' so, all Sasuke has to do is impregnate a young woman, and an heir is produced." Sasuke just stared at Itachi, like he'd said something in a completely foreign language.

"Preposterous!" Danzo cried. "Sasuke can't produce an heir in such a short amount of time. He doesn't even have a woman to produce a child with!"

"Then we'll find him one!" Itachi responded. Sasuke didn't bother to get himself involved with this. Even if it was about him. Itachi hated Danzo, and so did he.

Danzo chuckled. "You'll find him a wife? In the next 3 weeks, not only that, but have him impregnate her as well?!" "What do you have to lose Danzo? You obviously believe that Sasuke can't do it, so why care?"

Danzo stroked his chin, thinking it over. "Very well, 3 weeks! In 3 weeks, if Sasuke has not produced an heir, then I will take control of the country."

----

Sasuke had finally realized what it was that Itachi had gotten him into, though he didn't say or do anything about it until they were out of Danzo's hearing range. "Are you insane?!" Sasuke cried. He was glaring at his brother now. "You expect me to get a girl pregnant in the next 3 weeks?!" Itachi shrugged.

"Don't shrug this off Itachi! This is your fault. You should have just let Danzo take control of the country. It's not that much of a deal." This was something that sparked Itachi to life. "Not much of a deal?!" he cried as he faced his brother. "In case you forgot. Father, grandfather and great-grandfather founded the first city of this country. We are its leaders, by birthright." Itachi said, "so why don't you compete with Danzo for kingship?!" Sasuke argued. That was something that struck a nerve.

Sasuke knew that that was something not to bring up around his brother. He'd been denied the right to be ruler of the country, when he went against his father's wishes and got married. Their father had planned to marry Itachi to a neighboring country to strengthen their alliance. But Itachi had refused and married one of his servants.

She had died a year earlier during childbirth. Both she and the baby had died, and Itachi was left broken.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said. "But I can't do something like this Itachi. Not in only a short amount of time. Danzo's right, I don't even have a woman to produce and heir with."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "yes, because getting a girl that would love to bear your children would be so difficult for you." Sasuke sighed. Itachi was right. And that pissed him off so much. This wasn't the only time he had to deal with finding a woman to be with.

His father would make him meet with potential wives several times a month. Ever since Sasuke was 14. And each time, he'd gotten plenty of women to attend and practically throw themselves at him. It was kind of creepy and annoying at the same time.

Sasuke knew that this wasn't something that Itachi would let him ignore. He sighed heavily, and spoke, "fine. Arrange for potential wives to come to the castle tonight. I will decide on someone."

Itachi grinned at his brother, slightly. "Of course… your highness."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to his room. "Oh!" Itachi called, "before I forget, you are to give a sentencing to a criminal tonight. Shall I save it until tomorrow?"

"Why? I'm about t be sent to a life-long prison. I think I'd like to send someone to the same." Sasuke said, chuckling while, "have them bring the prisoner before the women arrive."

----

Sasuke lay in his bed, deep in his sleep, dreaming…

_Sasuke was seated upon the throne, his father's crown was placed upon his head, and sitting beside him was a young woman, in a long flowing purple dress. Sasuke couldn't see her face well though she was looking at him smiling, but in her hands was a small child. His hair was pitch black, and had eyes of light grey. Had this been his child? Though it seemed to be a foolish question. _

_Unless he had had a child, there would be no way he would be the king._

_Sasuke blinked, and in an instant, he was staring at a young boy, playing with a small ball, tossing every which way and catching it. He looked to his side, to see that the woman still sat there. Only there was no baby in her hands. And she was focused on the child. Again, the woman looked to Sasuke, and a smile, the same as before graced her lips. And still, Sasuke could not see her face clearly._

_With another blink of his eye, Sasuke saw now, a young man. About his age, before him, he looked so much like himself. In his hand was a sword, and across from him was an older image of Kakashi, training him in swordsmanship._

_Beside Sasuke, the woman still sat, looking intently at the young man in his training. _

_She turned to Sasuke again, and again, that smile that seemed to warm Sasuke was given to him._

_Sasuke blinked again, and now, he stared at the same young man, with gray eyes, he was holding the hand of a young woman. The two of them smiled brightly._

_Without thinking, Sasuke nodded, and the look on their faces seemed overjoyed. He watched as the two hugged tightly, and shared a passionate kiss._

_As Sasuke looked to his side, still, sat the woman, tears seemed to run down her cheeks, and that same, warm smile was facing both Sasuke and the young man._

_As Sasuke blinked again, he was no longer staring at a boy, nor the young man. But a man, about Itachi's age. Standing beside him, was the woman he had seen before with him. And in her hands, was a small baby._

_Sasuke couldn't understand it, but at the moment, he felt tears, welling up in his eyes, and pouring down his cheeks. Beside him, he felt her there still. And not to any surprise, she was. The woman who'd stayed beside him. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. And a joyous smile was on her lips._

----

Sasuke awoke with a start. The sky outside the window had turned to dusk, he must have slept for hours.

He felt coldness against his cheek. As he wiped it away, it was water. Tears. All at once, the images of his dream rushed at him. And again, another tear seemed to escape him. "She was… and that was…" Sasuke started, but was interrupted.

A light knock on his door seemed to catch his attention. Quickly, Sasuke wiped away his tears and called to whoever it was, "come in."

Outside the door, was Itachi, he had a serious look on his face, and all he had to say was, "it's time."

----

Itachi had walked with Sasuke to the main room, once again. But didn't stay, he'd said there were things to prepare if Sasuke were to have a woman living with him from now on.

It hit him at once. He hadn't really thought about it, but it was true. He would have a woman, whom he hardly knew, living with him. This hadn't really occurred to him. All that Sasuke had really thought about, was that he would have to have a child with a woman. But never that he would have to be with her.

Sasuke seemed to get slightly nervous.

As he sat at his throne, there was a knock at the main doors. That was, without a doubt, one of the most chilling things that Sasuke had heard. He froze completely, and let out a weak call to the guards to open the doors.

----

Being led into the room by a single female guard, Anko, was a young woman, with violet colored hair. She was tall, slim, and quite beautiful. Sasuke hadn't really been in contact with many women his age, since his father had passed away, and his "meetings" had no longer took place. But she was stunning.

A minute passed, before Sasuke realized that she was the only one that was led into the room.

He sighed. "Dammit Itachi" he muttered, "well, sire?!" called Anko. "what is your decision?"

Sasuke stood from his throne and stepped down towards the girl. He came up, close to her, though she had lowered her head completely, staring at the floor. Sasuke ducked lower, to get a look at her face. "well? Can't you at least look at me?" Sasuke asked.

In response, the girl lifted her head and though she had her eyes focused on something in another direction, not wanting to look at Sasuke.

After staring for a moment, Sasuke seemed to notice something familiar about the girl. But he wasn't sure what.

Sasuke sighed. True this girl was quite beautiful, he had expected Itachi to have found more women for him to decide between. True he wasn't upset with this girl, but still.

"hmmm… very well. What's you name?" Sasuke asked. the girl seemed a bit surprised about the question. "h-Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." The girl stuttered slightly, but Sasuke thought it was cute.

"well then, it's decided. I choose you Hinata." Sasuke said with a huge smile on his face. He turned to Anko. "Anko, I have made my decision now, so could you please bring in the prisoner that I was supposed to sentence."

Anko looked at him, confused, "um… sire. This girl, is the prisoner to be sentenced." Sasuke was shocked for a moment. As he looked from Hinata, to Anko.

The doors to the main room had opened once again, and in stepped Itachi, who was followed by a large group of women, about the same age as Sasuke.

"ah, Sasuke. Perfect timing, you've sentenced the prisoner, now you can make your choice." He said, with a huge smile on his face. The girls seemed excited, for Sasuke to make his decision.

**Well, that was the first chapter of my newest story. Please let me know what you thought. And I'll be sure to update my other stories soon... hopefully. Thanks for reading. Ja ne~!**


End file.
